


chromesthesia

by spoke



Category: The Night Circus - Erin Morgenstern
Genre: Gen, Rêveurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	chromesthesia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaberett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaberett/gifts).



There is music playing as you enter the tent, a soft lullaby of sound that fades as the tent flap closes behind you. You are standing in total darkness, at first. There is no sound or sight, nor any smell but the caramel apple in your hand and the touch of smoke clinging to your clothes from standing perhaps a touch too near one of the fires. 

When waiting does not serve to reveal the tent’s secrets, you walk forward - and gasp as light and sound both rise from your feet. It is a pale white and the lightest ringing of bells at first, but as you move faster, it begins to brighten to a pale green with an almost violin sound. Then blue that’s rather drumlike, red calling with the voice of horns, purple with the heavy regal tones of a great pipe organ; until you slow down, dizzy from the dancing, catching your breath as the song still around you. A pale line of notes glows white on the floor, the lightness of a lullaby leading you out of the tent into a new set of circles.

When you ask about it among other reveurs, everyone has a different set of colors and sounds, and no two are entirely the same.


End file.
